Encuentros
by Miyako-chan1
Summary: (Los Milagros Suceden...) 2do. capitulo de este fanfic (reviews por favor)
1. Un pasado y un regreso

Encuentros  
  
  
  
1. Un pasado...y un regreso  
  
Un chico caminaba solo por las calles de Tokio. Parecía no importarle lo tarde que era , que hubiera viento de lluvia. Esos mismo viento agitaba su cabellera que tenia un intenso color azul, del mismo color que sus ojos, pero estos demostraban tristeza, una tristeza que creyó abandonar hace 5 años atrás pero que ahora volvió más agobiante que nunca...  
  
Sus amigos: Daisuke, Iori, Hikari y Takeru, se habían ido lo habían dejado solo, solo con su tristeza, con su soledad. Y de ella, ¡no! ¡Diablos! esta vez no, no quería pensar en ella nuevamente, no quería. De a poco comenzó una tenue llovizna que empapó el piso , pero pareció no importarle, ya por ese pensamiento se había metido al mundo de los recuerdos, solo recordaba lo que había pasado hace 5 años atrás después de la ultima batalla, con los digimons...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Después de la batalla, todos los chicos elegidos estaban muy tristes por el sacrificio del señor Oikawa, pero lograban superar su tristeza y emprendían el viaje de regreso al mundo real hasta que tras un momento solo se quedo el y alguien mas: Miyako.  
  
No paraba de llorar, hasta que el se le acercó  
  
-Vamos Inoue, es hora de regresar, a casa tus padres te esperan...  
  
-No quiero ver a mis padres no quiero.  
  
-Deben estar muy preocupados, vamos  
  
-Mira si quieres irte por mi no hay problema vete, y por millesima vez mi nombre es  
  
Miyako dime así.  
  
-Ok. Miyako-se sentía raro llamando a alguien que no fuera su amigo Daisuke por él  
  
nombre- pero dime algo te pasa no puedes fingir  
  
-¿Por que para ti todo debe tener explicación? –decía Miyako casi gritando- ¿Porque eres el superdotado niño genio Ken Ichijouji?, hay cosas que no tienen explicación...  
  
-Bien-dijo algo molesto- si quieres estar sola, vale quédate sola .  
  
Se paro pero antes de irse, dijo  
  
-recuerda que hay gente que te estima y se preocupa por ti, eres bastante egoísta.  
  
-Mira quien lo dice-dijo Miyako parándose enfurecida, con lágrimas aun en los ojos- no eres nadie para decirme eso, tu mismo tu mismo olvidaste por un tiempo a tu familia y ahora te crees el que da consejos. Por favor...  
  
-Bien Inoue-dijo Ken como si le hubieran pegado una bofetada-tienes razón, yo no debí haberte dicho nada no soy nadie para ti para decirte eso así que me voy...  
  
Empezaba a caminar  
  
-Vamos Wormmon  
  
-Si Ken-dijo Wormmon y atravesaron la puerta al mundo real  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Mientras recordaba, la lluvia se volvió tormenta (con truenos y relámpagos), pero él caminaba sin prisa mientras se volvía a sumergir en sus recuerdos, recuerdos que aun dolian no tanto como lo que pasó tiempo despues...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
-Esa tonta, se va a quedar en el digimundo, que se quede sola me da igual- murmuraba Ken mientras se acostaba. Wormmon dormía en la litera de abajo.  
  
-Buenas noches, Ken  
  
-eh, ah sí. Buenas noches Wormmon- dijo Ken aun molesto por lo sucedido mientras  
  
apagaba la luz...  
  
-Ken, Ken-lo llamaba una voz y podía ver una silueta de mujer-Ken, ven vamos  
  
-¿Quién, Quien eres tu?  
  
-Vale, ahora me vas a decir que no me conoces-decía la voz riendo  
  
-En serio no te conozco o reconozco al menos...  
  
-¿Cómo te pudiste olvidar tanto de mí?, mucho tiempo a pasado es verdad...  
  
-¿De que hablas?  
  
-Bueno si no me reconoces la voz al menos ven conmigo, al digimundo....  
  
-Ken, Ken hijo despierta  
  
-Eh, mama ¿qué pasó?  
  
-Has estado durmiendo durante tres días enteros, el médico dijo que estaba bien pero que  
  
debía despertarte. Tenias mucha fiebre ¿te sientes bien?  
  
-Eh, Si me siento bien gracias mamá  
  
-En ese caso ya regreso, te traeré tu desayuno  
  
-Gracias- dice Ken mientras su madre se va...  
  
-Ken, ¿de verdad te sientes bien?  
  
-Si, Wormmon, no te preocupes- dice mientras se sienta en su cama  
  
Al poco rato llegó su madre con el desayuno...  
  
-Aquí tienes, ah por cierto ayer te llamó Daisuke quería hablar contigo urgente, pero  
  
le dije que no podías conversar así que dijo que lo llamaras.  
  
-Gracias...  
  
-Ah y una persona te llamó hace dos días y te dejo un mensaje  
  
-Después lo oiré  
  
-bueno hijo, me voy al trabajo, nos vemos  
  
-Nos vemos, mamá  
  
-Adiós Wormmon  
  
-Adiós Señora  
  
Después de desayunar, Ken fue a escuchar ese mensaje...  
  
-Del N° telefónico 6958143675239... Alo si Ken ¿me escuchas? Soy yo Miyako... Bueno, quería decirte que me disculparas por lo que te dije no debí hacerlo es solo que... no sé que me pasa supongo que debo estar algo irritable...sabes me gustaría hablar contigo necesito contarle a alguien esto, ¿Podrias venir a mi casa? O sino.... espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día, nos vemos Ken...  
  
-Que le pasara a esa, chica  
  
-¿que pasa Ken?- Dijo la voz de Wormmon  
  
-No es nada, voy a salir ¿vienes?  
  
-Bueno  
  
En esto va saliendo cuando se encuentra con...  
  
-Ah lo siento, Hola Daisuke  
  
-Ken... ¿por qué no me devolviste la llamada?  
  
-Se me olvido, lo siento...  
  
-¿Adónde ibas?  
  
-A la casa de Inoue, me llamó por teléfono y me pidió que fuera a su casa  
  
-Eh.... Ken parece que no lo sabes, verdad  
  
-¿Saber que?, ¿Que pasa?  
  
-Por lo que te llamé era para decirte que, Miyako se mudó, se fue de su casa a  
  
Hong-Kong  
  
-¿Cómo? Ya sé, Daisuke, me estas haciendo una broma...  
  
-Lo siento pero es verdad... intentó hablar contigo pero tu estabas enfermo y  
  
se fue sin despedirse de ti e incluso vino acá pero tu no reaccionabas y no podía detener él  
  
viaje por eso se tuvo que ir sin que supieras nada, lo siento....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Así había sucedido. Ella se había ido, y el no había podido despedirse y tener como final de una amistad, bastante corta por cierto, una pelea era algo que aun lo entristecía. Daisuke se había ido a New York, Kari se fue a Kyoto para que Taiichi se fuera a estudiar a la universidad de ese lugar, Takeru se fue a Osaka para irse a vivir toda su familia unida e Iori se fue a Shimbachi a estudiar duro... De ella nunca supo noticia. El nunca se atrevió a pedirle su correo electrónico, nunca se atrevió a preguntar sobre ella... ahora todos ellos se fueron...se volvió a quedar solo... solo en compañía de sus recuerdos... primero había sido Osamu, solo deseaba que se fuera y al morir su hermano ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle "Gracias" y ahora la ultima vez que hablo con Miyako habían peleado y no había podido ayudarle cuando lo necesitaba... ella con lógica razón nunca le escribió,... se sentía mal por todo eso... pero tenía aun la compañía de Wormmon.... y a sus padres... no podía rendirse no podía....  
  
-Ya llegué  
  
-Llegas tarde hijo nos tenias preocupados...  
  
-No nada es que fui a ver a un amigo-dijo, mientras pensaba: Es una mentira tan grande...-  
  
¿y mamá?  
  
-Durmiendo... estaba muy agotada mucho pero pensó que estarías bien  
  
-Bueno entonces yo también me voy a la cama...  
  
-Buenas noches  
  
-Buenas noches, papá.- y se fue a su pieza...  
  
-Que pasa Ken?-preguntó Wormmon  
  
-No es nada...  
  
-¿otra vez te fuiste a pensar?  
  
-Eh, si otra vez....  
  
-ah por cierto, ¿te llegaron mensajes electrónicos de los chicos?  
  
-No lo sé, no he revisado mi cuenta de correo desde hace días...ahora que lo dices, lo haré... Prende la computadora, mientras se ponía su pijama y se secaba el pelo...  
  
-Vaya, tienes 5 correos nuevos-le dijo Wormmon  
  
-¿si? De seguro alguno se me quedo por revisar...-decía Ken mientras salía del baño  
  
-Veamos esto... uno de Daisuke ja casi siempre me escribe, una postal de Takeru, una carta de Hikari, otro de Iori y este....  
  
Durante algunos minutos se quedó sorprendido mirando ese e-mail...  
  
-¿Sucede algo?, Ken.  
  
-No no es nada  
  
Pero el mensaje lo dejo un poco pasmado "de: inoue_miyako@145.com"  
  
Pero primero, leyó los de sus amigos, aun intrigado por ese mensaje...  
  
Eran correos muy cortos pero denotaban mucho ánimo: Daisuke le contaba que lo habían seleccionado para el equipo de su colegio, Hikari le mandaba muchos saludos de parte de ella y de su hermano, Takeru le escribía para contarle que pasaría la navidad en Odaiba e iría con su padres y hermano, Iori le contaba de sus logros progresivos en los estudios... y quedaba solo un mensaje.... ese mensaje  
  
"de inoue_miyako@145.com  
  
Ken:  
  
Te escribía la siguiente carta para contarte que volveré por un tiempo a Odaiba... tengo mucho que preguntarte y sobre todo quiero ver si me podrías llevar donde los chicos...vuelvo sola así que te pediría si nos podríamos reunir...tengo tantas cosas que decirte.... arribo en Japón el día Sábado 15 de Diciembre, a las 11:30am ... si pudieras venir te lo agradecería...  
  
Se despide  
  
Miyako Inoue."  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------fin primera parte------------ ----------------------------  
  
Nota de La autora :  
  
Ohayo!!!!!!!!!! Este es mi primer fic de Digimon esta historia se situa al final de la serie (antes del epílogo) espero incluir a Todos los personajes de la serie ( lo otro, prefiero usar los nombres japoneses (ya saben Taichi en vez de Tai, Yamatto en vez de matt, Koshiro en vez de Izzy, Miyako en vez de Yolei, Iori en vez de Cody, takeru en vez de TK, hikari en vez de kari, daisuke en vez de Davis) y eso seria todo. Intentare subir la segunda parte lo antes posible ....  
  
Comentarios, dulces, bombones, algun chico parecido a Ken ( ;) je je), tomatazos a miyako_chan10@hotmail.com  
  
Me gustaria que me escribieran dándome su opinión sobre esta historia ;)  
  
Sayounara  
  
Miyako-chan 


	2. ¿Como estas?

2.¿Cómo has estado?  
  
-arriba en la pista de aterrizaje numero 7, el vuelo proveniente de Hong Kong  
  
-Ya es la hora –pensaba Ken con impaciencia mientras miraba continuamente el reloj.  
  
Había pensado durante las ultimas 2 semanas en que haría llegado el momento. Primero le preguntaría como le fue en el viaje, después se disculparía por lo sucedido hace 5 años y de ahí ya vería que se le ocurría. Lo que le gustaría saber era ¿por qué diablos se sentía tan nervioso?... bueno supuso que eso después lo sabría... tiempo al tiempo seria la frase que mejor le vendría al momento, ¿verdad?...  
  
Sin darse cuenta, Ken se dirige a la pista indicada, pero una vocecilla chillona interrumpe su pensar...  
  
-Oye Ken...-dice Wormmon saliendo de la mochila de Ken  
  
-ahhhhhh. Lo siento, lo siento-se excusa a toda prisa Ken mientras sale corriendo  
  
En eso preocupado, no se da cuenta de que corre sin saber hasta la pista numero 7.  
  
-Wormmon ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me hables frente a los demas?-decia mientras corria  
  
-Lo siento, Ken-dijo Wormmon-pero deberias tener cuidado con....  
  
Demasiado tarde. Mientras Ken regañaba a wormmon choco de frente con un grupo de personas, botando a una...  
  
-Auch, eso dolio.  
  
-Lo siento-se disculpó Ken-no la vi dijo excusándose repetidamente...  
  
-¿ Ken Ichijoji?-dijo una suave voz femenina.  
  
-Ehhh-dijo mirando al frente.  
  
Estaba frente a una chica de cabello medianamente corto, lila que lo miraba con cara sorprendida  
  
-Si ese es mi nombre pero no la rec...  
  
-Vamos, si no a pasado tanto tiempo son solo 5 años...  
  
-¿5 años?  
  
-¿acaso no recibiste el e-mail que te envié?  
  
-¿Inoue, eres tu? – dijo Ken cayendo en la cuenta (ya era hora...)  
  
-claro que si, Ichijoji-dijo Miyako con una sonrisa.  
  
El rato después estaban saliendo del aereopuerto... y los padres de Miyako iban adelante.  
  
-y ¿como has estado?-pregunto la joven de cabello Lila  
  
-yo, este.. bien, si bien-respondió casi tartamudeando Ken-chan.(es que yo lo llamo asi ^.~)  
  
-¿y tu, Wormmon?-dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la mochila de Ken...  
  
-Yo bien-se escucho una voz chillona desde la mochila  
  
-Nos estan mirando, estamos llamando la atención  
  
-No cambias, eh Ichijouji.  
  
-Creo que no.  
  
Y siguieron en silencio otro buen rato...  
  
"Si que soy bobo, volvi a cometer otro error. No terminan de pasar las cosas y cometo errores, a veces no me entiendo ni yo mismo..."  
  
-Ichijouji te estoy hablando  
  
-eh...  
  
La voz de la chica lo había sacado de sus pensamientos...  
  
- ¬¬¿Te preguntaba donde están los chicos?  
  
-¿No te has comunicado con ellos últimamente?  
  
-No. Con nadie  
  
"Entonces no lo sabe, no sabe que ellos no están..."  
  
-Miyako, despídete de tu amigo que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y nos tienes que ayudar...  
  
-Si mama ¬¬, entonces nos comunicamos por internet  
  
-Si creo que si  
  
-Entonces ¡Nos Vemos!-dijo la chica mientras se despedia con la mano  
  
-Nos vemos-murmuro el chico apenado.  
  
-Por cierto-dijo Miyako antes de partir- ¡Muchas gracias por venir a esperarme! – le dijo sonriéndole.  
  
-No hay de que- dijo bajamente el chico mientras se iba a su casa.  
  
Seguia Ken caminando para tomar el tren cuando...  
  
-Ken ¿ puedo hablar ahora?  
  
-Si Wormon ahora si pero no puedes salir- dijo en un suspiro  
  
-Bueno. Ken ¿pasa algo?  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-Te noto raro, estas rojo...-dijo Wormmon divertido  
  
-¿rojo?. Deja de hablar estupideces, Wormmon y escondete que llegamos a la estacion...  
  
después de mucho rato, llegaron a la casa de Ken. Llegaron tan cansados, que se fueron directo a dormir...  
  
-Buenas noches, Ken  
  
-Buenas noches, Wormmon  
  
El digimon se quedo dormido casi de inmediato, pero su compañero no podía conciliar el sueño. Solo pensaba, ¿cómo le diria a ella que todos sus amigos se fueron y que solo quedaba el en todo Tokio?. No sabia por que diablos, pero solo podia pensar en los recuerdos de su vida anterior, por llamarle así. De cuando era un chiquillo que tenia como misión salvar al digimundo, a sus amigos... y a la chica que acaba de llegar. No sabia por que solo pensaba en ella, cosa rara...."Te ves extraño, estas rojo" bobadas de Wormmon, murmuro el chico cuando se fue cayendo en el mundo de los sueños...  
  
-¿Ahora sabes quien soy?  
  
-No, no lo sé, ¿quién eres?  
  
-no lo sabes. Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos...  
  
-¿tiempo?  
  
-Aja pero ahora estoy aca para quedarme, por siempre...  
  
El chico despeto en la oscuridad de la noche. Su corazón aun latía rápidamente y su respirar era apresurado. Le costo unos minutos tranquilizarse. Mientras pensaba en quien podía ser esa persona, pero ¡si es la misma persona del sueño que tuvo hace 5 años!. ¿Es posible que se repita? Algo en su mente le decía que no era algo normal, ni común. ¿Que querrá decir todo esto?  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos/as  
  
¿Cómo han estado?. Ojalá que bien. Bueno me demore en subir la segunda parte (chica al borde del colapso nervioso por los estudios () pero bueno, ahí esta. Espero apurarme para subir la tercera parte (no le veo mas de 5 caps. Por si acaso ( ) bueno me voy  
  
¡¡¡¡Chau!!!!!  
  
Miyako_chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
4.Dudas...y respuestas  
  
Ken Ichijouji se levanto tarde aquel día, muuuuuuy tarde. Aun estaba algo preocupado por ese sueño de una mujer sin rostro 


End file.
